


Katrina/Karkat

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female to Male transgender, Humanstuck, M/M, Trans Character, idfk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have had a crush on your brother’s boyfriend’s little sister since the day you laid eyes on her.<br/>It wasn’t really a normal crush though, it more like... She was the most beautiful person you had ever met, and you just kinda wanted her in your life.<br/>((I don't know what to title most of my stuff. I suck at titles))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katrina/Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm so sorry this really sucks but I have my urges now and then to write something completely random and this site is actually kind of fun.))

 You have had a crush on your brother’s boyfriend’s little sister since the day you laid eyes on her.  
 It wasn’t really a normal crush though, it more like... She was the most beautiful person you had ever met, and you just kinda wanted her in your life.

 You met her when you were in 8th grade, she in 7th; Cronus and Kankri were Sophomores and had started dating; and you had seen Kankri over on multiple occasions. It took a few months for their relationship to get serious, and then he started bringing his kid sister over in hopes you’d distract her while they both went upstairs.

 Her name was Katrina.

 It had been the most fascinating, hilarious and yet peaceful thing, to watch her play video games on your family’s bigscreen. Hearing her curse like a sailor every time her character died or someone shot her, watching her eyes flit across the screen as she paid close attention to every detail.

 You had somehow managed to get into her good graces your freshman year by pestering Kankri until he told you her favorite bands; and going out to buy two posters and a CD Kankri informed you she wanted. Her reaction had been the best thing, eyes wide as dinnerplates and her shout of disbelief, followed closely by joy. The hug she threw at you was something she had never done before, but you really didn’t mind it.

 You talked about everything together, even the little things, celebrating the good and making fun of the bad, consoling one another when things got rough, and you just sorta fell into a comfortable besties thing. She always had your full attention whenever she was around, and you know you had hers.

 It took you years to figure out you were in love with her.

****

It kinda wasn’t one of those things you know right away, it was a very gradual thing. But the moment you watched her make Sophomore student body treasurer made your heart swell with pride and got you thinking like you’d never thought before. Her face so happy and excited, full of energy and life, it made you endlessly happy too.

 But you kept it to yourself. You didn’t want to ruin this, and you knew quite well she had her eye on a young man in her Algebra class who had a lisp and liked striped polos.

 The end of her Sophomore year she came out as trans.

****

You had no idea how to react to this, it was something you had never considered and you still did not fully comprehend it, but looking into her eyes as she explained it to you made you feel oddly cold inside.

 She cut her hair short. Her long, beautiful strawberry blond hair cut short in a spiky mess, and she started wearing these weird tank tops that pushed her breasts out of sight so it looked like she had a flat chest.

 She had never really wore much makeup, but she started wearing less. She still put on foundation to hide a few minor acne scars, and that made her freckles almost disappear. You loved her freckles.

 She also changed her name to Karkat, and requested that you use masculine pronouns, like you.

 By the end of summer, it was really hard to recognize her-him... as the same person ...he had been when you two met. She-he still acted quite similar, but the physical differences were very nearly overwhelming for you. When you entered your Senior year, and he Junior, you watched heartbroken as he began dating a nice young girl in his Science class. Her name was Nepeta, and though she was nice enough, she wasn’t you. And the fact that that still made you upset terrified you.

 It took you months to start thinking of him as a guy, but you always had that mental image of long blonde hair and painted lips, and you missed her. But this ‘boy’ next to you was still the same person; same personality, same memories, same eyes.... It was just a different name, and a slightly different look.

 After you graduated it was hard to hang out with he-him. You had gotten into your college of choice and had begun taking classes in theoretical physics, molecular biology and astronomy, and you were getting perfect grades. But you didn’t really feel as much into it as you used to think you were. You were distracted, often letting your mind drift back to Katrina/Karkat. You missed him, a lot.

 Halfway through the year you met a nice girl named Feferi. She became a good friend of yours and a fun study-buddy. You knew she was beautiful, single, and the two of you were pretty close, but you really didn’t feel like pursuing her. And that frightened you too.

****

At the end of the school year you got an excited call from Karkat begging you to come to his graduation. He promised pizza and video games afterwards, and just the sound of his voice made you happy.

****

 Watching him walk across the stage with his little bound chest puffed out made you want to giggle, pride filling your chest, and you wanted to go up and congratulate him right there. He came down from the stage and stood amongst the others with their diplomas, waiting patiently for the rest of the Senior class, anticipating the moment they were set free.

 You could see him standing with Nepeta, shoulder to shoulder as they whispered back and forth. She giggled and he smiled, and you were jealous for a moment. Jealous of the young blonde thing standing next to your best friend.

 And then cheers broke out, caps were thrown, and Karkat was rushing towards you with the biggest grin on his face you’d ever seen. “I’m a graduate!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around you and holding you close.

 “Good job, I knew you would join me eventually.” He had plans and a small scholarship to go to the same college as you. You had planned this out years in advance and you hoped the ‘roommates’ thing was still an option. You hoped Nepeta wouldn’t be visiting often.

 “Still roommates?” he asked.

 “Yeah, sure.” You smile and run a hand through his hair. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

 He looked up at you, confused. “I don’t have one.” He said quietly.

 “What about Nep, you were always going on about her?”

 “That ended not long after you moved away,” He explained, grabbing your arm and dragging you outside and towards the car you had shown him earlier. “I uh, I was interested in someone else and she didn’t mind. We’re still good friends but not dating.”

 “Who else did you have your sights on, then?” You asked, not actually wanting to know, but feeling it was the thing to say.

 “I’ll tell you later. For now, take me to your old place. I know your parents aren’t home and Cronus moved out years ago. I wanna spend some time with my best friend.”

****

 You ordered two pizzas, cheese and pineapple bacon, ordered four litres of root beer, and sat around playing video games until four in the morning. He passed out about four fifteen and you just lay there on your stomach for a while.

 You woke up to the sounds of cleaning up, cracking your eye open to see him carrying the nearly empty pizza boxes down to the kitchen. You got up and decided to help out, gathering up all the napkins you could find and tossing them, and then picked up the leftover soda and headed for the kitchen as well.

 You found him in his boxers and one of those ‘binders’, sifting through the contents of your parent’s fridge, and you felt compelled to slip your arms around him and hug him from behind. You didn’t, and to make sure it stayed that way, you sat down at the counter and watched him.

 He pulled out some orange juice and poured two cups, setting one down in front of you and downing the other himself. You took a sip and watched as he sighed and put the cup down, looking like he was about to admit to murder.

 “Eridan I have something I need to talk to you about.”

 Your stomach dropped. You have no idea why but you suddenly feel like everything is about to fall apart. “W-what is it?” You ask, your stutter from long ago making it’s way into your voice.

 “After you graduated and left, I broke up with Nepeta, that you know, but... I actually started dating someone else after that.” He took a deep breath and blushed. Actually blushed. “His name is Sollux.”

 His. Karkat dated a boy. “But, aren’t you-”

 “Yes, yes I am a boy and I dated a boy. I was just curious, but I kinda liked having a boy around just as much as a girl... And I think that means I’m bi...”

 It took a moment to sink in. “Dated? As in past-tense?”

 “Yes. I still had my eye on someone else, but they weren’t really around as often as I’d have liked.”

 “You like girls and guys equally?” You’re pretty sure that’s what Bi meant. He nodded. “So who was it you had your eye on? Boy or girl?”

 “Boy, actually.” He flushed darkly, glancing around the kitchen and settling on your orange juice. You offer it to him but he shakes his head.

 “How old is he?”

 “Nineteen.”

 “Who is he?”

 The last thing you expected was him leaning across the counter and kissing you.

 He flushed darker and bit his lip, looking down at the floor, and you could see his horror at what he had just done. But you couldn’t respond. You were far too shocked to say anything, eyes wide as you sat at the counter and stared at him. You were vaguely aware of raising a hand to touch your own lips.

 “Say something, please,” his voice broke and you blinked, suddenly remembering the situation.

 You stood up, turning toward the door at the end of the hall running parallel to the counter, and he made a tiny noise of fear; but as soon as you reached the end of the counter you turned around and went right to him. You didn’t think, you only pulled him to you and kissed him again, briefly, before burying your face in his messy hair. He made another small noise, this time in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. He only held you close and took a deep breath.

 “Warn a guy before you kiss him like that,” you murmur, and he giggles.

 “I’m gonna do it again, is that alright?” he asks.

 “Of course it’s alright.”

 This time he adds tongue, and you decide that he actually never has to ask again.

 


End file.
